Sutiles
by Sonye-San
Summary: 【GiyuuShino Week 2019】Y esos pequeños detalles, sutiles, tenues y extrañamente fluidos solo eran el comienzo de un sin número de pasos, lentos pero seguros, para que Kochou Shinobu y Tomioka Giyuu se dieran cuenta de que ambos eran más similares de lo que creían, dando apertura a diferentes momentos o situaciones para afrontar juntos y poner a prueba, sus verdaderos sentimientos.
1. Día 1: Abrazo (20-10-2019) I

**¡KONBANWA~!**

**Aquí presentándome al creciente fandom de Kimetsu con mi ship favorito *-***

**Ni yo sé por qué me gusta tanto esta pareja porque no tuvieron tanta interacción más allá de la misión del anime, el Gaiden y los Databooks XD!**

**¡Pero se me hizo imposible no enamorarme de este par tan disparejo-parejo!**

**Este fanfic jamás hubiera sido posible sin la ayuda de mi bella _Hashira _Kmi-nyan a la cual le dedico el fanfic con todo mi amor y entrañas! QuQ**

**¡Gracias por acogerme como tu _Tsuguko_, la amo we ;-;**

**Estoy muy, muy,muy agradecida con sus útiles consejos para mejorar mi narración y ****ortografía****, jamás hubiera pensado en tener una **_Beta_**, ni mucho menos a alguien tan maravillosa como usted, la amo x2 «3**

**He luchado como no tienen idea para superar mi autodio e inseguridad horrible para subir esto, usando la vieja confiable de las "Weeks" aún cuando tengo la maña dejarlos por la mitad... ¡Pero me esforzaré para poder terminarlo! Incluso me propuse a hacer las dos opciones de los días, porque le pregunté a mis ov*rios y dijeron que simón (?**

**Sé que la semana terminó hace casi dos meses, pero entre mi cambio de ideas, correcciones de mi sempai y que luego pasaron varias Weeks de ship que no me gustan, decidí esperar y tomarme mi tiempo para subir esta cosa~**

**¡Por más GiyuuShino en español!**

**Estoy muy nerviosa porque aún no termino de acostumbrarme a sus personalidades, disculpo de antemano si consideran ooc a algunos de los dos en los capítulos, iré aprendiendo poco a poco y mejoraré, lo juro :'v**

**¡Espero que les guste este fic tanto como a mi!**

**La Portada pertenece a ￦ANKE de Pixiv**©

**Kimetsu No Yaiba Pertenece a la sádica Croco-Sensei: Koyoharu Gotōge**©

* * *

**GiyuuShino Week 2019**

**By: S**onye-San

** Day 1: Hug** or Glance -

Day 2: Soulmate or Family

Day 3: Alternative Universe or Touch

Day 4: Demon or Wedding

Day 5: Moon or Angst

Day 6: Kiss or Ocean

Day 7: Date or Crossover

Bonus! Day: N*SFW/R-18/NC-17 or Halloween

* * *

**.**

Habían pasado todo el día cazando a un demonio escurridizo en aquella remota aldea cubierta por la nieve espesa y blanquecina. El frío era casi insoportable y caminar en la densidad del manto helado se había vuelto un reto incluso para ellos. Mas sin embargo, lograron cumplir su cometido y acabar con la vida de ese ser infernal antes de que las victimas pasaran a mayores. Solo tenían uno que otro rasguño superficial provocados por la vana resistencia de su enemigo, así que, podían decir con seguridad que estaban perfectamente ilesos y triunfantes. Al menos eso quería hacer creer Kochou Shinobu, la pilar del insecto. Pese a que su estado de salud a simple vista podía verse en su plenitud gracias a su características sonrisas y actitud relajada, la realidad era todo lo contrario. Desde hace unos días que padecía un resfrió común el cual logró mantener a raya gracias a sus medicamentos, pero al ser arropada por la elevada temperatura su cuerpo no lo tomó de la mejor manera.

E incluso así, se las arregló para aparentar lo suficiente y seguir al pie de la letra la misión encomendada directamente por Oyakata-sama, decidiéndose que por el momento su salud no era la prioridad máxima. Su primera misión como pilar no podía dejarla pasar por un simple resfrió y menos cuando su compañero era nada más y nada menos que el insípido y asocial Tomioka Giyuu, el pilar del agua.

Su nula presencia tenía un _algo _que le molestaba mucho cuando lo conoció, su hermana, que en paz descanse, decía que sus ojos transmitían un dolor silencioso que lo aquejaba. Ella por su puesto no le prestó mucha atención en aquel entonces, después de todo, cada quien tenía el derecho de sobrellevar su sufrimiento de la manera que les plazca. De igual forma, coordinarse fue toda una odisea por sus pocas palabras. Aun adoptando la sonrisa y actitud de Kanae, sacarle una palabra era todo un desafío que tenazmente había aceptado entre intrigada y gustosa.

Ahora llegamos al punto inicial de todo esto: ¿Cómo alguien tan indiferente logró darse cuenta de su estado? Y no solo eso ¿Por qué se había ofrecido a llevarla en su espalda?

Encontrándonos con una situación difícil de descifrar para su cerebro, tal vez la debilidad del momento o encontrarse en su límite le hizo darse cuenta de un hecho: Tomioka Giyuu era alguien cálido por dentro.

Podía describirlo como un joven más de acciones que de palabras y éstas demostraban, transmitían e incluso compartían un momento íntimo de compañeros.

— ¿Por qué…?—su voz salió como un débil murmullo, incrédula.

—Así llegaremos más seguros—se limitó a responder, seco pero con un poco de ¿ternura?

Shinobu quería insistir, su terquedad ligada a su creciente curiosidad le empujaban para seguir y replicarle o al menos, jugarle una broma sarcástica como ya había acostumbrado desde que lo volvió a ver, luego de esa dolorosa perdida para ella. No obstante, sus ojos le pesaban como anclas y la reciente perdida de su calor corporal la tenía un poco atolondrada, por lo cual se quedó en silencio y afianzó el agarre de sus manos en su cuello, recostando su cabeza a un lado de su hombro, dejándose llevar por el momento.

Giyuu por su parte, no estaba del todo seguro de si había realmente un por qué justificado debajo de su acción claramente desinteresada, solo podía asimilar que la fémina del Haori mariposa en sí no le caía mal, ya que apenas hablaban y por primera vez su líder lo emparejó con ella en una misión. Se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿Por qué, de todos los pilares tenía que elegirlo a él? Estaba de más decir que la mayoría de las misiones las hacía en solitario, respetaba tanto a los pilares que no se sentía digno de estar con ellos, de modo que, hacía todo lo posible para verse distante y no meterse en su camino.

Ni siquiera ayudaba o entrenaba a los novatos, no podía ni tenía la facilidad o las habilidades comunicativas para transmitir las técnicas enseñadas por su querido maestro Urokodaki-san. A ese punto y en consecuencia, nunca lograría encontrar un sucesor digno para por fin librarse de sus cadenas y encontrar la paz que solo la muerte le daría.

Mientras caminaba por las desoladas calles cubiertas de nieve, Giyuu meditaba aquel hecho, ignorante de cierto apretón y respiración calmada de su compañera semi-inconsciente en su espalda. Posiblemente había actuado por impulso, porque al fin al cabo, le dolería perder a un compañero al igual que perdió a su mejor amigo en el pasado por su debilidad.

No quería sentir y en consecuencia se encerró en sí mismo, volviéndose frío como el hielo.

Se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso pero había algo que lo estaba cambiando sin que el mismo fuera consciente, aquel _gélido_ corazón probó otra vez la tan ansiada calidez de otro cuerpo femenino, recordándole de manera inevitable a su hermana mayor, provocando que quisiera nuevamente volver a experimental aquella sensación en un futuro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desde aquella vez, su líder le encomendaba con una mayor frecuencia apoyar en las misiones a la joven mariposa, volviéndose con el tiempo una clase de dúo dinámico y sincronizando su estilo de batalla, mejoraron mucho más la eficiencia del combate en equipo. A ella le gustaba molestarlo y a pesar de que a él por fuera pareciera no importarle, por más loco que pudiera sonar, no se sentía incómodo en lo absoluto. Era de las pocas personas capaz de sacarle palabras, al menos podía darle créditos por interesarse un poco en él aunque fuera para burlarse con sus provocaciones cargadas de un sarcasmo tan letal como sus venenos.

Justo cuando su mente volvió a en sí, se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a Kochou Shinobu, o más bien, ella hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no caerse de espaldas por su peso, ya que él se había tropezado sin querer con una grieta en el piso de la afamada Finca Mariposa. Su cara mostraba una media sonrisa fingida y su frente se comenzó a llenar de venas por el creciente enojo que se apoderaba de ella. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando o le tomaba el pelo?

Si, era pequeña, rápida pero con poca fuerza para su desgracia. ¿Tomioka Giyuu fue tan descarado para tropezar y aún seguía ahí sin siquiera pedirle disculpas?

Fue un mero impulso que podría considerar estúpido o quizás la sorpresa de la extraña posición: Giyuu aspiraba la deliciosa fragancia florar que irradiaba su compañera, absorto y perplejo con la sensación de calma que le transmitía su pequeño cuerpo.

—Lo siento…—Separándose con lentitud y con todo el pesar del mundo, se disculpó apartando la mirada.

—Ara~, no sabía que a Tomioka-san le gustara mi pecho~—con venas aún sobresaliente en su frente, pilló pícara y burlona.

La cara de Giyuu sufrió un espasmo casi imperceptible y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la conocida «vergüenza», porque si, aunque jamás lo diría o admitiría en voz alta, estaba más que cómodo en el puente de sus senos y quería seguir ahí oliendo su aroma atrayente. Era como si su cuerpo se sintiera propenso a dejarse llevar por una clase de estímulo involuntario, al estar lo suficiente cerca de la pilar.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos al percatarse de los inusuales pensamientos hacia su compañera, meditativo y confundido. Luego dejó escapar otras disculpas en un tono bajito y la rebasó casi ignorándola. Shinobu retiró su sonrisa al verlo adelantarse así sin más y con varios ejercicios de respiración, recuperó su postura jovial, siguiéndole el paso y pasando por alto lo que había acontecido.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde aquello, algunas de las cuales sentía vergüenza al recordar. A ese punto no sabía cómo definir su relación. ¿Solo eran compañeros cazadores de demonios? ¿La apreciaba como amiga? ¿La quería como mujer?

Otros simples abrazos intencionados, accidentales y consentidos tuvieron lugar entre ambos. A la cazadora no parecía incomodarle luego de un tiempo, podría decir con seguridad que se había acostumbrado así como él a sus comentarios venenosos. Podía revelar incluso que sus acercamientos sutiles pronto escalaron hasta sobrepasar la línea de los besos y quizá algo _más, _pero para los ojos ajenos parecían de todo menos una _pareja._ Shinobu se había dado cuenta de que Giyuu por dentro era alguien sensible y necesitado de cariño al igual que ella.

Pese que al principio le desconcertaba el hecho de tener sentimientos reprimidos por un horrible complejo de inferioridad, podían entenderse a su rara manera gracias a sus personalidades tan opuestas y chocantes pero complementarias en cierta forma.

¿Estaba enamorada? O ¿Solo era una dependencia emocional por la falta de sus familiares y cercanos?

No lo sabían, no podía afirmar ni negar aquel hecho, simplemente se sentían cómodos con la presencia del contrario y con un simple abrazo que luego podía pasar a mayores, ya fuese que se le adjudicara la culpa al calor o a las hormonas del momento, les era suficiente mantener su status quo.

Una vez había quedado herida por un demonio que era inmune a su veneno. Fue una misión en solitario y aunque estuviera molesta por tener que ser salvada ante su incapacidad de decapitar a sus enemigos, aquel enojo se había esfumado cuando él la abrazó con tanta fuerza, como si con aquel abrazo la mantuviera cautiva y a salvo en sus acogedores brazos.

Hubiese querido decir muchas cosas pero nuevamente las palabras se habían esfumado como por arte de magia, y con aquel silencioso abrazo ambos pudieron darse cuenta de una verdad que tanto renegaban e ignoraban con fervor.

Se amaban más que sus propias vidas.

Y por esa misma razón debían de mantener una relación profesional entre ambos, compartiendo las pocas caricias cuando tuvieran la oportunidad, porque no sabían ni podían asegurar que las misiones recomendadas por Oyakata-sama fueran las últimas.

Ya que un simple abrazo podía transmitir tantas cosas… alivio y amor, tristezas y confort.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Me siento como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar de la ansiedad :'v**

**Nunca pensé que usar un personaje como Giyuu fuera tan dificil, aún cuando tengo varias similitudes asociales como él :x**

**Por suerte logré inspirarme en varias imágenes de Pixiv y buenísimos fics de este par para poder imaginarme, acoplar y plasmar sus personalidades para las situaciones que quiero hacer uwu**

**Ojalá no la haya metido tanto la pata...**

**De todo corazón, espero que hayan disfrutado mi humilde escrito! Q-Q**

**¡De nuevo le doy gracias a mi diosa Sempai!**

**Me dejan reviews (si quieren ;-;)**

**¡Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! **

**Sayonara~ ;3**


	2. Día 1: Vistazo (20-10-2019) II

**Kimetsu No Yaiba Pertenece a la sádica Croco-Sensei: Koyoharu Gotōge**©

* * *

**GiyuuShino Week 2019**

**By: S**onye-San

Day 1: Hug or **Glance **

Day 2: Soulmate or Family

Day 3: Alternative Universe or Touch

Day 4: Demon or Wedding

Day 5: Moon or Angst

Day 6: Kiss or Ocean

Day 7: Date or Crossover

Bonus! Day: N*SFW/R-18/NC-17 or Halloween

* * *

.

Se revolcaba en el futón como un remolino desenfrenado, inquieto. Entre las numerosas pesadillas y el calor de la habitación apenas podían conciliar el sueño. Solo deseaba con intensidad que ya terminara de amanecer y retomar la misión de una buena vez. Sin aguantarlo más retiró las níveas sabanas y fue a darse un baño rápido, llevándose su inseparable katana consigo, para luego colocarse su uniforme de cazador y su preciado Haori bicolor.

Los halos de luz se colaban por su habitación dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día, precioso para las ignorantes personas ajenas al peligro de los malditos demonios que atacaban aquel pequeño pueblo turístico. Tenían ya varios días seguidos buscándolo y cuando lo encuentran lo pierden de vista, frustrándolos. Pero siendo humanos habían llegado a su límite, necesitaban recuperar sus fuerzas y descansar aunque fuera un par de horas si querían funcionar en todas sus capacidades.

Y así, gracias su líder, encontraron una posada afiliada a la corporación que los alimentó y acogió gratuitamente.

En efecto, porque no había emprendido en soledad esa travesía, su habitual compañera de misiones, Kochou Shinobu pilar del insecto, le ayudaba en su cometido cuando se habían encontrado de pura casualidad gracias a su viejo cuervo mensajero. Cada uno se dirigiría a diferentes habitaciones a descansar, en silencio y sin siquiera avisar. No por olvido, sino porque en su momento no se les había hecho necesario, ya que habían acordado reencontrarse temprano en la modesta recepción para retomar su labor mucho antes de entrar al sitio.

Inevitable fue su sorpresa cuando no la vio ahí, en consecuencia se quedó esperándola un largo rato con paciencia y calma, apoyando su espalda en una esquina con los brazos cruzados. Mas sin embargo las horas comenzaron a pasar y muy en el fondo se estaba preocupando de la ausencia de la pilar. Con monotonía y educación preguntó a la joven, dando el nombre y características de su compañera, con lo cual se le indicó el lugar exacto donde se hospedaba la cazadora. Con un suave agradecimiento se encaminó paulatinamente a la habitación de Shinobu, pasando por los pasillos y leyendo las enumeraciones en un cartel de madera colocado en el medio de cada compuerta.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, tocó con sus nudillos la puerta cerrada, expectante.

—Oye Kochou ¿Estás ahí? Ya tenemos que irnos—siguió insistiendo unos minutos y no hubo respuestas. Pegó su oído para ver si lograba escuchar algo del otro lado y nada—. Voy a entrar—anunció dubitativo, abriendo la puerta.

Al pasar por ella sus pupilas se dilataron por unos segundos, solo fue un simple vistazo para devolverse por donde vino en total silencio, dejando a una anonada Kochou semi desnuda en medio de un bostezo.

¿Casualidad? ¿Eventualidad? ¿Accidente o Destino?

Kochou Shinobu yacía ruborizada y cubriéndose inútilmente sus senos antes descubiertos, maldecía internamente que aquella noche calurosa la obligara a desligarse de la parte superior del yukata prestado. Nunca en su vida se hubiera siquiera imaginado una situación tan bochornosa como aquella.

Ahora si estaba segura que jamás podría casarse…

Mientras tanto, Tomioka Giyuu caminaba agitadamente por los pasillos regresando a la recepción, en silencio y con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas. Sentía una incomodidad agradable en el pecho y al mismo tiempo una culpa inmensa.

¿Se tendría que disculpar? Pero ¿Cómo?

Si de por si tenía una sensación contradictoria en su interior, estaba seguro que la pequeña mujer jamás lo perdonaría por su atrevimiento, aunque no mal intencionado. Lo peor era que la imagen le volvía como un flash a su cerebro y se negaba a borrarla o dejarla ir. Sin embargo, el autocontrol tenía que hacer de las suyas como era costumbre y él, a pesar de que era la primera vez en ver a una mujer desnuda o semi desnuda en este caso, no iba hacer una excepción en dejar que sus emociones se apoderara de su ser.

Actuaría como de costumbre, sin cambios ni resabios.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer peligrosamente su espina dorsal de un momento a otro, ella ya se encontraba ahí con su sonrisa sarcástica y mirada sombría que penetraba su alma.

—Yo…—Musitó apenas, pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

—Hora de irnos Tomioka-san—con mirada cínica y sonrisa venenosa, apuró para irse y retomar su misión.

Incluso cuando por dentro estaba llena de ira y vergüenza, ya había aprendido un buen manejo de sus emociones para dejar que aquel pequeño «accidente» pretenda arruinar el motivo de su visita en primer lugar.

Luego habría un momento para poder desquitarse como solo ella sabía.

El pilar de agua se limitó a asentir obediente y, después de ella agradecer a las amables personas por los buenos tratos y atenciones, ambos salieron de ahí con rapidez. Porque aunque fuera de día había muchos puntos ciegos repletos de sombras y cuevas cercanas que los demonios podían usar de refugio hasta la noche.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se habían dividido no hace mucho para enfrentar a los dos reconocidos demonios y evitar una fuga no deseada, normalmente cuando andaban en grupos por ser de bajo rango solían traicionar a sus supuestos compañeros con tal de sobrevivir a los cazadores. El ambiente nocturno de ese pequeño bosque era inusualmente tranquilo, demasiado para su propio bien. Ya había cumplido su labor a matar a aquel demonio que se escondía en una caverna con poca luz, acorralándolo y eliminando su nefasta existencia justo a tiempo, salvando por muy poco la vida de una joven pareja de recién casados, secuestrados en plena luna de miel.

Con los múltiples agradecimientos se despidieron del cazador y decidieron irse lo más rápido posible de ese tétrico lugar traumático. Giyuu se ofreció para acompañarlos hasta dejarlos cerca del pueblo, después de velar por su seguridad se devolvió al bosque para ver si su compañera ya había terminado o si necesitaba una mano, no porque menospreciara sus habilidades o su talento con los venenos, pero no estaba de más despejarse de sus preocupaciones. Había escuchado un sonido de agua salpicando de manera sospechosa, no muy lejos de su posición. Guardó alerta máxima y corrió con su espada desenvainada hasta llegar a un reducido estanque.

Volvió a quedarse inmóvil como una roca, tieso y mudo. La pilar del Insecto apenas cubría su cuerpo mojado con su fiel Haori de mariposa.

— ¿Acaso esto se volvió un fetiche, Tomioka-san? —Con los ojos cerrados y sonrisa peligrosa, tomó y apretó el mango de su espada mientras unas venas sobresalían de su frente y muñecas.

La cazadora se había ensuciado luego de su batalla. Su ropa y su cuerpo se embarraron de lodo y se sentía incomoda como para quedarse así el resto de la noche. Por suerte había encontrado ese estanque en muy buen estado no muy lejos del río de fango donde mató de una manera placentera y agonizante al demonio que pretendía comerse a una pobre niña, la cual se había mandado corriendo en cuanto ella hizo su aparición triunfal. Rogaba que hubiera llegado a salvo al pueblo, porque en aquel momento su prioridad era matarlo para asegurarse de que otros asesinatos no ocurrieran.

Y finalmente en su total soledad, aprovechó para limpiarse, encontrándose de nuevo en esa situación bochornosa con su compañero de lucha. Una vez podía ser coincidencia, pero ¿Una segunda? Esto ya tenía que ser intencional. ¿Verdad?

—No sabía que tenías esa clases de gustos~—y cuando atacaba sin piedad con su lengua venenosa, su enojo apenas lo podía controlar.

—Lo siento—disculpándose arrepentido se giró desconcertado, incómodo y nuevamente con aquel molesto rubor en sus mejillas.

Con parsimonia y completamente segura de que no estaba fisgoneando, aunque sabía bien que el pilar del agua no era esa clase de chico, salió del estanque y se cambió con sus ropas empapadas, peinándose sus cortos cabellos con el adorno mariposa que acostumbraba a usar.

—Parece que tendremos una larga charla de regreso ¿He, Tomioka-San~?

Su par de iris purpuras, ensombrecidos y adornados por su gran sonrisa doble intencionada había logrado que, inconscientemente, tragara saliva.

Había metido la pata nuevamente y lo peor; no entendía el por qué a pesar de sentirse avergonzado con solo dos vistazos de su blanca piel al casi desnudo, le había revuelto tantas cosas que creía y aseguraba no podía existir en su gélido corazón.

No hacía falta decir que el camino de regreso fue de más incómodo y largo, porque entre sus comentarios hirientes en posta de una venganza que sabía merecía, y sus disculpas bajitas adornadas de un deje de desinterés por su personalidad pasiva, lograron que el ambiente se volviera de mal a peor, fastidioso y pesado.

Ambos querían olvidar ese hecho y sin siquiera prometerlo directamente, era algo que se llevarían a la tumba.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¿Pueden creer que apenas ando subiendo esta cosa y estamos en la Tanjikana Week...?**

**Así nunca terminaré nada joder DX**

**De todas maneras, muchas gracias a los comentarios y por el buen recibimiento de esto, ayudan a superar mi inseguridad horrible :'D**

**Posiblemente este sea él último capítulo del año, pa disfrutar mi navidad y porque me compré unos juegos para mi PS4 y me están tentando desde hace días xd**

**Lamento si quedó cliché, la idea se me hizo tentadora y caí como mosca... Espero que Giyuu no me haya quedado tan Ooc Q-Q**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado!**

**Me dejan un comentario (si quieren ;-;)**

**¡Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Saludos ;3**


End file.
